


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by SivValkyrie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, idk how gay men have sex im a fucking lesbiab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie
Summary: Raph and Casey used to mess around as teenagers. It's not gay if you wear socks! Through the years though, Casey has mellowed out and begun to settle down with a nice girl and have himself a happily ever. It took Raph way too long to figure out he's in love with his dudebro, but now it's too late. Or is it?ORRaph beats up Casey at his engagement party, and digs up the past they've long since forgotten.Kinda smutty, mostly just stupid. It'll probably have some other ships and characters for worldbuilding later, and I'll probably have to change it to explicit later.
Relationships: Casey Jones/OC, Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I used to write a lot of stuff for this show, when I was like… 15/16. I’m 23 now, yikes. I feel old, and I’m trying to get the dust off of my shelves. I left this skeleton in the closet, but plot twist, the skeleton is me. Welcome to the Twilight Zone- er, actually, the Bone Zone.
> 
> Please tell me why on God’s green earth I’m doing this.

It was just something they did for fun when they were stupid teenagers. Raph didn’t understand attraction, or his own sexuality. It just felt good to get pegged. After all, not every experience is some profound, romantic gesture. Sometimes it’s just fun.

They had their share of inside jokes after the first few times, especially after Casey taught him what a bottom was.

_“Did you cum, stupid? You’re such a bottom. A demanding one at that.”_

_Raph tried not to love it every time Casey called him stupid. “What’s a bottom?” he asked casually, trying to catch his breath as he felt Casey pull out of him from above._

_“You know, the catcher. The receiver. The one who gets the dick, or toys or whatever in them.”_

_“Huh. So you’re the top then?” A shit eating grin spread across the turtle’s face. When he craned his neck to see Casey looking confused, he used his brute strength to flip them over, pinning his friend to the bed. “I’ll show you top.”_

It made them a better team. They trusted each other more- hell, its hard to not trust someone who’s been up your butt and around the corner. Still, no one really knew what was up between them. It was just assumed they were going out every night to throw cherry bombs from the firework store, or beating up thugs.

It faded out as they got older and teenage hormones subsided. By the time Raph was 19 and Casey was 21, it was just a distant memory that they joked about alone. Then, one day, Casey just got a girlfriend and started spending less time with the turtles.

Viola was actually great- being a mutant herself, she could be trusted with their secret. She’d been crossed with a purple monarch, blessed with gossamer, delicate wings and the gift of flight. Viola was too beautiful, so perfectly able to hide her mutation, and she could go everywhere with Casey- Raph had suddenly realized he couldn’t. She was everything he wanted, everything Raph couldn’t be.

Raph had to process it when he had that thought two years ago. He doesn’t need to be anything to Casey. He didn’t love him. He’s not gay! Not that he thought being gay was wrong- Mikey’s pansexual for fuck’s sake. Guys are cool, you can’t always talk to chicks about martial arts and beating up criminals.

But life went on for the next two years, until Raph found himself thinking about it all in his room, the muffled, distant ruckus of a party going on in the main area of the lair. “Pull it together,” he told himself. “You’re not sappy. You’re not stupid.”

 _Stupid._ Did Casey call Viola that too?

He shook it off and wandered out into the lair, putting on his best poker face as he headed for the keg. It wasn’t really much of a party- it was just the various friends they’ve made through the years. The ones that could be there, at least. Time travel and space friends are hard to keep up with.

“Sup Jones?” He said with a smile, winking at him and his girlfriend. Her loud eyeshadow and winged eyeliner winked back with a girly giggle. _God, she’s so extra. Always dressing like a widow in mourning or Madonna. A real life Mary Sue._ “How’s it feel to be man of the hour?”

“Yo Red!” Casey chirped back, tipping his head back to finish his beer. “Nah, it’s not really my day. Viola’s the one who got the ring.”

The lady smiled, running her hand through dyed-red curls as she stepped back, unwinding her arm from her fiancé. “You fellas talk. I’m getting hammered, so I think I’m gonna go freshen up. Water’s not bad either.” Her antennae twitched as she lost her balance, stumbling off to the washroom.

“Heh,” Casey started. “She’s great. We’re planning on having the wedding somewhere secluded, just real close friends so she can wear a backless dress. Leo says he wants to help plan it and stuff.” He tossed his solo cup behind him, much to Mikey’s surprise.

Mikey, who was in a maid catgirl outfit for whatever reason, chucked the cup back at Casey’s head. “I don’t care if you’re engaged, pick up your trash! Clod!”

The cup bounced off the back of Casey’s skull, and for a second, that white hot flash of anger came back. It was the kind of chemical emotions that used to rush through his veins when he was eighteen, the kind that drove him into battles ill-prepared, the kind that grabbed Raph by the mask tails underneath pale moonlight on some dank roof in Queens.

By the time either of them realized what was happening, Casey, nowadays a calm levelheaded accountant, tipped over the edge with rage. He punched the closest thing to him, which just happened to be Raph. “Fuck! I-“ He started to say, instantly frozen on the spot. So much for acting his age.

With alcohol and anger combined, Raph made the next move. He had Casey on the floor in a second, wailing on his face until his nose was broken. He didn’t want to hurt him, right? It had just been a reflex. “Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Raphael repeated, almost screaming before he finally began to relax. He panted, grabbing Casey by the chin.

And then to everyone’s amusement, and then horror as it lasted way too long, Raph kissed him. Casey didn’t object.

Hell of an engagement party, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Viola is inspired by a really old OC. If you know her, no you don't.


End file.
